


Under the Castle

by Snubberdoodle



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Nano is mentioned, but she's not in it so she technically isn't a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding his old castle with a new installment, Lalna couldn't resist going back to find out all he could about this Lalnable character. They meet, and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Castle

He should have stayed away. He should have pushed the castle out of his mind and left the past in the past, but no matter what Nano said, no matter how hard he worked, all Lalna could see were ruins. Every time his eyelids met, an image flashed in the darkness. Blink. His castle, decimated. Blink. The beautiful landscape, tainted. Blink. The lab under under the pool, that he had never built. Blink. Lalnable Hector. Blink. Lalnable Hector. Lalna couldn't stand it for another day, couldn't stand it even for another minute. He had to go back.

Wind whipped his dirty blond hair over his eyes as he soared over mountains and rivers, the moon glaring down at him. He had left Nano sleeping peacefully back at Panda Labs, untroubled and unknowing of his outing. "Nano would go back" Lalna told himself, trying to justify his return. "But she's also crazy around the flux." New excuses came and went as quickly as the moon-darkened shapes below, becoming wilder and less frequent until they stopped entirely. Lalna's stomach churned as the castle loomed out of the darkness, the land beneath him begging to change. Dark greens and browns warped into toxic purples, the occasional pond violet and bubbling. 

Lalna landed on the luminous ground with a squish, lab coat billowing and his pink and green laced boots sinking into the decayed sludge that surrounded what remained of his castle. The night was eerily silent with no wind to whisper through the sparse dead trees. Lalna trudged his way through the swamp-like earth to the hole blown into the right tower. The lilac vines creeping their way up the sides of the tower radiated sickness and, unconnected or not, an overwhelming sensation of being watched. Stones littered the ground from the earlier rocket blast, purple tendrils already snaking their way over them. Lalna cried out when his foot connected with one of the stones in the dark, immediately clapping a gloved hand over his mouth. His cry echoed in the unearthly silence, the flux seeming to glow brighter in response. 

Buzzing slowly filled the blackness, seeming to come from everywhere at once. Lalna, teetering on the edge of the pond above the unexplained lab, looked over his shoulder to see a hundred glowing clouds growing closer and closer; taint swarms. Lalna groaned 'Figures'. With no more time to delay, he took a deep breath and leaped into the partially tainted pool.

With a splash the painfully loud buzzing ceased, replaced by the peaceful silence that water brings. The sinister lights of the underground lab looked calm and inviting through the haze of the pool. Lalna twisted his body in the darkness and kicked his way towards the soul glass, every pump of his arms increasing the intense feeling of dread knotted in his stomach. He tumbled headfirst through the glass, face planting completely dry on the cold floor. He straightened up quickly, brushing his lab coat and glancing sheepishly around, glad that Nano wasn't here to witness and comment on his clumsiness.

Lalna scanned the tiny room and after ensuring its emptiness the scientist took a deep, calming breath and stepped on the teleport pad, staff of traveling in hand. He chose his destination, and in a whirl of stone and marble he found himself in the rusted and frankly terrifying reactor room. The villagers in their tiny, shit-stained cells fell silent as he walked around the sinister space, cowering back as he peered into their cells one by one. The looks given to him by the villagers, equal parts fear and loathing, confused Lalna. He had done nothing to these poor people, why were they so afraid of him?   
"Excuse me, why are all of you scared of me?" Lalna questioned the room at large as he walked around the reactor, listening for a response. "You torture us. You treat us like cattle and were expected to lie down and take it. If any of us so much as look at you funny, sir, we get cooked and eaten in front of whoever's left." The hate filled response came from a cell on Lalna's left. The blond turned to look into the shadowy pen and gasped at what he saw staring back at him.

A skeletal figure with chunks of flesh hanging off its frame was hunched in the back corner, glaring at Lalna with more pain than he had ever seen on a human face. He could feel the tears fall from his eyes, heart broken by the sight. The villager still glared at him, unconcerned by what they believed to be a show. Lalna wiped the drops of his face with his sleeve. "I'm going to let you out, alright? All of you. Again...?" That's odd, me and Nano let them all out, who would force them back? Lalna wondered as he reached out for the lever.

Before he managed to open the cage door, an arm snaked over his shoulder to press a blood darkened knife to his throat. "I don't think we'll be doing that." Lalna's breath hitched in his throat at the impossibly familiar voice as he looked down at what little he could see of his captor. The arm was covered by suspiciously stained white fabric, and there was a glove on the hand. The skeletal villager in the cell looked at Lalna, then at what was behind him and before he was spun around, Lalna caught the look of sheer terror on the poor creatures face. He was now facing his captor, the knife down from his neck. 

Lalna could have almost convince himself a mirror had fallen in front of him, if I weren't for two key factors. One: the reflection before him had crimson red eyes instead of his soft blue-grey and two: it was holding onto his shoulder! The thing he knew could only be Lalnable smirked as he looked his counterpart up and down. "You and your girlfriend let loose all of my sources of power. I should kill you now." Lalnable said, sounding utterly board, almost as if he was reading from a script, and seeming not to care at all about what had been done. Lalna gulped as he tried to get a grasp on the situation, eyes flitting around for any escape route. Lalnable was inching closer, gently settling his arms on Lalna's coated shoulders, the knife still clutched in one hand. "I almost went to all the way your lab, but I knew you'd come back," Lalnable chuckled, "I just didn't expect you to come so soon!" Their faces were centimeters apart as Lalna was backed into a wall dividing two cells, eyes wide and terrified, and just the tiniest bit excited. "I will probably kill you, just so you know, but before I do that-" Lalnable suddenly shoved the other into a wall between two cages with his knife arm, and brought their lips together.

Lalna squeaked into Lalnable's mouth, eyes squeezing shut in fear as he tried to imagine anyone else before him. He had always wondered what this would be like, but what was occurring was, in every sense of the word, wrong. Lalnable drifted his hand down Lalna's side, biting down hard enough to leave a deep imprint of his teeth on Lalna's soft bottom lip. The kiss deepened every second it continued and though he would never admit it, Lalna was enjoying it. The clone knew exactly how to treat him, exactly what they, 'no, we're not the same' what he wanted. Lalna's hyperactive brain was beginning to fog over with pleasure, but when Lalnable's hand slid inside his trousers, Lalna pushed him away with a quavering "No!"

Lalnable blinked at him with a genuine look of surprise on his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Instead, he gave Lalna a wink and a small peck on the cheek before turning away. He walked at an agonizing speed, clearly waiting for Lalna to call him back, but he wasn't going to. With every thud of boot on stone, Lalna's curiosity deepened; what was he missing out on? Lalnable was almost at the reactor's corner, almost out of sight, but before Lalna could contain his curiosity he blurted out "Wait!" The blood spattered scientist froze and whirled around, tossing the dirty knife across the room in a theatrical fashion, a victorious grin spreading across his lips. He stalked back towards Lalna who was determinedly not looking at him, blushing slightly as he grew ever closer. "What was that?" The clone whispered, raising his eyebrow and tilting his head mockingly. Lalna lifted his steadily reddening face and opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get the chance. Lalnable mashed their mouths together again, his tongue slithering past Lalna's parted lips.

While his tongue teased the hot insides of Lalna's mouth, Lalnable tore through the others purple undershirt, scoring his nails down Lalna's newly exposed soft chest, drawing a pained hiss from his captive. Mouth open from the kiss, Lalna couldn't stop the moan from escaping him when Lalnable's persistent fingers wandered down to press against the bulging front of his trousers. Those fingers slowly undid his zipper as Lalnable kissed his way down Lalna's jaw, sucking hard on his neck when he reached it. Icy gloved hands suddenly yanked his trousers down and Lalna bit his lip to stifle the sound that so nearly escaped him yet again. Lalna could feel the mouth on his neck twist into a smile as he allowed that eerily familiar gloved hand to grip him just tightly enough to make him squirm. Teeth sank into his collarbone as Lalna bucked his hips into the others hand, the gloves slightly rough material sending lightning shocks up his torso. Lalnable dropped to his knees, and relinquished his grip on Lalna's erection to pull his gloves off with his teeth. 

Lips closed around the head of his cock, Lalnable teasingly swirling his tongue around the tip. Lalna moaned, hips jerking forward of their own accord into the warmth. Focused on the sensations, Lalna didn't hear the door on his right slide open with the sound of creaking, rusty metal. He almost noticed, but Lalnable chose that moment to grab Lalna by the ass and shove the others entire length down his throat, gagging slightly as its head hit the back of his throat with the scientists resulting moan loud enough to cover up the scraping. Lalna tangled his gloved hands into Lalnable's blond hair, moaning as the clone squeezed and massaged his arse and letting out a shrill whine whenever the fingers would press at his entrance. With the knowing fingers and mouth working at his most sensitive areas, it didn't take long for Lalna to be pushed over the edge. He came with a shout that reverberated around the metal sealed room.

Lalnable pushed himself up slowly, cum dribbling out from the corner of his mouth and a quite evident erection tenting his trousers. He swallowed slowly, leaning in yet again to kiss Lalna, whose mouth was already parted in expectation. What he was not expecting was for Lalnable to grab his shoulders, yank him sharply to the right, and shove him into a dirt floored cell. Lalna cried out in shock, arms flailing and his pants and trousers being around his ankles doing nothing to help his balance. The door slammed shut before Lalna had even hit the dirt. "Holy shit! I can't believe that worked!" Lalnable eyes were wide and happy with a smile crossing his face. He laughed, not an evil or mad laugh, it was a relieved laugh. The laugh Lalna heard every time a plan of his went right when it could've gone horribly wrong.

Lalna scrambled to pull his trousers back on, his face a deep strawberry red. How could he have been so stupid. To Lalnable, his entrapment was just a plan that could've gone dismally wrong but very luckily didn't. He clothed himself up and scrambled to his feet, banging his fists against the steel of the door as Lalnable skipped in happy circles outside. "Let me out!" Lalna shouted, but he knew it was in vain. He was well and truly stuck, baited like a rabbit into a cage just to have the trap fall into place around him. 

Lalnable took his time basking in the glow of his success until Lalna had given up his pounding and shouting. He peered through the hole in the door, grinning like a fox at Lalna. "Well, I had better be off! I've gotta clone another us before anyone notices we're gone." "Why not just let me go?" Lalna tried, peering back at his captor. Lalnable just chuckled. "Because you've seen me here! And I can't guarantee this new clone will be so easy to seduce." He raised his voice threateningly as Lalna opened his mouth to rebut. "All I have to do is delete this memory along with all mentions of me and then I've got you to fuck whenever I want."   
"But ... but Nano will remember the lab! She'll come and save me and then we'll kick your ass!" Lalnable's smile faltered, eyes darkening with thought as he tried to find a solution to this new problem. Lalna, convinced he had found his loophole decided to push his luck just a tad. "You couldn't clone me anyway. I've seen your entire base, and you don't have the technology." Lalnable's eyes lit up, and he smacked a hand to his forehead. "Oh, duh! I'll just move my stuff back! Thank you for reminding me!" 

Any shred of hope Lalna had was ripped apart and burned by these words. He slid down the cell wall as Lalnable trotted off, whistling a tune Lalna didn't know. The sound faded and Lalna was left in the cold, dingy cell to cry in the silence beneath the castle he loved so much. Why didn't he just stay away?


End file.
